In existing wireless communication equipment, a wireless module is typically controlled by a main system Central Processing Unit (CPU) of the wireless communication equipment to transmit or receive data. After the main system CPU of the wireless communication equipment is shut down, which generally means cutting off a power supply for the main system CPU by pressing a physical button on the wireless communication equipment, the wireless module is powered off and is unable to work correspondingly. As a result, the wireless module cannot awake the main system.
In related art, existing CPUs are architecturally designed to each connect with a low-power and low-speed Microcontroller Unit (MCU). The MCU may run at a low speed when the electronic equipment is shut down or sleeping, in order to awake the CPU when an externally inputted control signal is received. Therefore in related art, the MCU needs be included, resulting in increased costs and waste of resources.